Sieg (Fate/Apocrypha)
|-|Sieg= |-|Siegfried= |-|Fafnir= Summary Originally one of the nameless homunculi produced by the Yggdmillenia to supply power for their Servants, he managed to escape with Astolfo's help, going on to develop his own identity. While he is almost killed by Gordes, Siegfried, desperate to uphold his dream to be a Hero of Justice, sacrifices himself to save the nameless homunculus, implanting his heart into the boy's chest. Grateful for the new life he was granted, the nameless homunculus names himself Sieg after his savior and works with Ruler to save his fellow homunculi and end the Great Holy Grail War. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 6-C | 6-C. High 6-C with Balmung. 6-A with Balmung when against Dragons | 6-A Name: Sieg Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Only a few months old, though mentally older Gender: Male Classification: Homunculus, Pseudo-Servant, Dragon Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magecraft, Energy Projection, Limited Information Analysis, Matter Manipulation (By analyzing the structure of an object, he can change it to make it more brittle), Transformation (Can transform into Siegfried using Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells) |-|Pseudo-Frankenstein=All previous abilities plus Electricity Manipulation, Absorption (Frankenstein's Galvanism allows Sieg to absorb non-corporeal forms of magical energy, such as energy beams and magical lightning, and convert it into magical energy for himself) |-|Dead Count Shapeshifter= All previous abilities plus Invulnerability (Armor of Fafnir automatically nullifies any attacks and magical spells below a certain rank and dulls the effects of any it can't completely nullify, reducing attacks that would normally rip off his limbs to minor scratches), Expert Swordsman, Energy Projection with Balmung, Electricity Manipulation (Can use the electricity produced by his nerves as energy), Statistics Amplification (Increases in strength and durability when fighting a dragon and can use magical energy absorbed through Galvanism to improve his parameters), Self-Destruction, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have low-level regenerative abilities that allow them to easily heal cuts and wounds. Low-Mid over time; Servants are able to continue fighting even with a hole through their gut, and can regenerate unless their head/heart are destroyed, or they run out of mana), Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack and kill spiritual beings like ghosts and Servants) |-|Fafnir=All previous abilities plus Flight, Energy Projection and Can travel to the Reverse Side of the World Attack Potency: Wall level (He would've killed Gordes with his magecraft had he not blocked it) | Island level (Traded blows with Shirou Kotomine, a combat-ready Servant who was able to clash against Berserker of Black) | Island level (Duplicates Siegfried's strength, allowing him to fight and trade blows with Mordred). Large Island level with Balmung (An A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, matched Clarent Blood Arthur, and by using it over and over again rapidly, he can match Brahmastra Kundala). Continent level (Siegfried killed Fafnir with the blast) | Continent level (As a dragon, Fafnir's existence is beyond that of a Servant, with Mash, Jeanne, Mozart and Marie being completely sure of their defeat at his hands, and he overpowered both Luminosité Eternelle and Lord Chaldeas at the same time. Dragons are also said to be capable of razing countries with their breath) Speed: Peak Human (Gained a much stronger constitution and body due to Siegfried's heart) | Massively Hypersonic (Matched Shirou Kotomine blow for blow) | Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Karna and Mordred) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class 50 (Carried the Greater Grail to the Reverse Side of the World). Striking Strength: Wall Class | Island Class | Island Class | Continent Class Durability: Wall level | Island level (Matched Shirou Kotomine, a Servant, but was ultimately impaled on Kotomine's sword) | Island level, higher with the Armor of Fafnir (Nullifies most attacks and even Noble Phantasms, and reduces the damage of the things that can hurt him, such as Karna's blows, to just minor wounds) | Continent level Stamina: Peak Human. | High, can continuously fight for as long as he has magical energy | High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, further with magecraft | Extended melee range, Kilometers with Balmung. | Extended melee range, much further with dragon breath. Standard Equipment: Astolfo's sword, gains Balmung when transforming into Siegfried. Intelligence: Due to being kept inside a storage tank for most of his life, Sieg is somewhat clueless, naive, and single-minded. While much more logical and intelligent than Astolfo, he is socially inept and unaware of world history and proper manners. However, he is able to quickly absorb information from his surroundings over the course of days, being able to pass for a somewhat eccentric but ultimately normal human being during that time and learning how to use magecraft, Command Spells, and convince his fellow homunculi to rebel upon realizing that there is nothing binding him from learning and making these choices. As Siegfried he gains all of his sword technique, knowledge, and experience of the original, but cannot initially perform at his best due to needing time to get used to his power. Afterwards, he is able to match Karna in one-on-one combat and through his mastery of Berserker's Galvanism manages to surpass Siegfried in the aspect of his Noble Phantasm use. Weaknesses: Sieg only has three Dead Count Shapeshifter Command Spells, each lasting only three minutes. Due to his young age, he is somewhat naive and inexperienced, and the dragon blood in his heart is slowly killing him, while Fafnir attempts to kill him in his dreams. | Using Blasted Tree will leave Sieg with wounds that are almost assuredly fatal | Armor of Fafnir has a weakness, a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Armor of Fafnir is also negated by dragon slayers or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Straße/Gehen: A spell instinctively embedded into Sieg's Magic Circuits that enable him to enact his wish for the destruction of an object. In his first use, he analyzed the structure of the glass tank containing him, allowing him to modify it so that it'd be as brittle as old wood. When using it against Gordes, it manifested as a powerful blast of energy that would've destroyed Gordes' arm and punched through his chest to consume his heart. When used during his fight against Shirou Kotomine, Sieg's use has evolved to the point of instantly demolishing stone pillars with a single word and being threatening to Servants as powerful as Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. * Dead Count Shapeshifter: Dragon Revelation Command Spells: Three special black Command Spells that Sieg developed after receiving Siegfried's heart, allowing him to take the form of the Heroic Spirit Siegfried for a maximum of three limits. In this state, Sieg perfectly replicates Siegfried's parameters, experience, technique, personal skills, and Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms SiegWeakSpot.jpg|Siegfried's weak spot Armor of Fafnir.gif|The Armor of Fafnir Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, it effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon slaying weapons or spells will bypass Armor of Fafnir entirely. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill, there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. Balmung.png|Balmung Balmung activate.jpg|Balmung's activation in Fate/Apocrypha Balmung_FGO.gif|Siegfried using Balmung in Fate/Grand Order Sieg_Blasted_Tree.gif|Sieg using Frankenstein's Blasted Tree against Amakusa * Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords and is a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves as a bringer of glory and ruin to both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. After receiving Galvanism from Frankenstein's use of her Noble Phantasm, Sieg's charging rate surpassed the Servant version of Siegfried, allowing him to counter Brahmastra Kundala by repeatedly using Balmung in rapid succession. * Blasted Tree: The Lightning Tree of Crucifixion: Frankenstein's Noble Phantasm, Sieg received this ability after his heart was restarted from the aftereffects of Frankenstein's attempt to slay Mordred. As a result, Sieg has the ability to emit lightning from his body as an attack and gained the parameters of a Servant. In addition, he can utilize a weaker version of the sacrificial version of the Noble Phantasm's full invocation, engulfing himself and his foe in a massive burst of lightning if used at close range. This attack is almost assuredly fatal to Sieg himself. Personal Skills * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Siegfried's A-rank in this skill allows him to reset the conditions of a battle to what they were at the beginning, on top of forcibly removing some of his negative status effects. * Dragon Slayer: A special skill granted to those who have slain dragons, granting Siegfried a 30% boost to his strength and durability when battling a dragon or those with the blood of one. * Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. In Siegfried's case, he gained the riches of the Nibelung, but its curse has ranked down his Luck. * Galvanism: The perpetual motion power of Frankenstein's Bridal Chest, which resuscitated the dying Sieg. It converts the electricity generated by his nerve impulses into magical energy, granting him even greater reserves of energy than the original Siegfried, allowing him to repeatedly use Balmung at speeds greater than the Servant ever could. In addition, it converts ambient sources of incorporeal magical energy, including incorporeal attacks like magical lightning and wind, into energy for Sieg's circuits, which can be used for rapid self-repair and reinforcement. Key: Sieg | Pseudo-Frankenstein | Dead Count Shapeshifter | Fafnir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Dragons Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homunculi Category:Hybrids Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Warriors Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users